We Call Him Sunshine
by DivineArtemis
Summary: The difference between reality and fantasy is only in your head, as Rarry Tarter finds out. His search for magic leads him to things beyond his imagination.
1. Default Chapter

Title: We Call Him Sunshine (01)  
  
Author name: Divine  
  
Author email: DAngell666@aol.com  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Sub Category: Action/Adventure  
  
Keywords: Rarry Germione  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
  
Summary: The difference between reality and fantasy is only in  
  
your head, as Rarry Tarter finds out. His search for magic leads him to  
  
things beyond his imagination.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations  
  
created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not  
  
limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and  
  
Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
  
infringement is intended. Rarry, Germione, and most other characters  
  
are mine.  
  
Author notes: Thanks to Angelica who gave me this awfully cute  
  
little bunny and to Rene who helped me feed it. Hope you like it and  
  
don't forget to tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Muggles for Harry  
  
  
  
"Germione!! Germione. Where are you?" said Rarry Tarter as he  
  
searched for his girlfriend, in his dirty two roomed flat. Rarry was a  
  
slender man of 29. His green contacts clashed with his purposely untidy  
  
dark brown hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, Rarry wasn't his original name. About 4 years ago he fell  
  
deeply in love with the books by J. K. Rowling. So deep was his passion  
  
for those books that they were his entire life. Day and night all he  
  
thought of was his beloved magical world. He had even changed his name  
  
from Bruce J. Warrington to Rarry Tarter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rarry was a name he was very proud to hold. It came from his  
  
brilliant, witty head. He couldn't think of a better name that would  
  
combine the names Harry and Ron together; except for maybe Ronarry, but  
  
it would be to late to change it now. Tarter, however, was a name that  
  
popped into his head. Similar to when one loses something, and when not  
  
thinking of it, immediately remembers where it is. It just somehow fit  
  
with Rarry.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was introduced to the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's  
  
Stone while casually searching a book shop. He heard that it was  
  
quite a good read, so he bought the book. He thought that was the point  
  
that changed his life. He soon became attached to the books, and  
  
reality was replaced with fantasy.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was young and naive before he read the canon. He believed in  
  
politics, law, order and most of all love at first sight. He saw the  
  
beauty of a life with magic, and since then on was in a search to  
  
discover it.  
  
  
  
His first true act to show his love for the series was the writing.  
  
He had gotten each of the books tattooed onto his arm. What Rarry  
  
thought showed his loyalties even more was the larger-than-life tattoo  
  
of J.K. Rowling's face that he had on his back. What was so special  
  
about this tattoo was that when he broadened his shoulders JKR's eyes  
  
would widen, and when he scrunched his shoulders, one eye would wink.  
  
He even managed to tattoo two scars on his temples.  
  
  
  
"Germione!" he screamed out once again, his voice woven with a bit  
  
of fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Germione replied, obviously quite annoyed. She went to the  
  
threshold of their bedroom and casually leaned upon it. She was a  
  
fairly pretty 24 year old, with bushy brown hair and mystical brown  
  
eyes. Germione Chang was one of a kind. She started dating Rarry about  
  
15 months ago, and thoroughly enjoyed his company.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had met while camping out in front of a book shop, waiting for  
  
Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire to be released. Germione had  
  
unfortunately been at the back of queue and was desperate to get the  
  
book for it had all sold out, so after Rarry had purchased it, and was  
  
walking out of the shop, his nose in the book, she had jumped from  
  
behind him and stolen it. Rarry obviously wasn't going to take that,  
  
and ran after her. He eventually caught up, and stole the book back.  
  
They both had the row of their lives, screaming and frantically waving  
  
arms on who should keep the book. They somehow ended on the decision to  
  
share it, and their love for each other started there.  
  
  
  
"Germione dear, are you coming to the meeting with me?" Rarry asked,  
  
a hint of persuasiveness in his voice. Every week on Wednesday evenings  
  
he led the meetings. The meetings were strictly about anything Harry  
  
Potter. About 89 members went to the meetings, their age varying from  
  
the youngest, 12, to the oldest, 78. Rarry was very proud to have  
  
founded the group. He called it Muggles for Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er... I'm not sure. Do you think that I should?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it's up to you. But I would never mind your company."  
  
  
  
Germione sighed deeply and went on. "Sure. Why not." And with that  
  
she went back into the room, slammed the door in his face, and got  
  
ready to go outside. Rarry was a bit surprised, but he went to his  
  
moldy brown couch, and jumped upon it.  
  
  
  
  
  
What was he going to say in the meeting? He wasn't very sure. While  
  
surfing through channels on the tube, he found it. He would discuss the  
  
deeper side of Severus Snape, and if there was a possibility that there  
  
might have ever been a relationship between him and Lily Evans. He had  
  
another idea to discuss roaming in his head, and he was sure he would  
  
use it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Germione finally left the room after a half an hour. She was dressed  
  
in slightly tight blue jeans and nicely fitting black sweater. Her hair  
  
was pulled back in a messy ponytail, with bits of hair wildly refusing  
  
to be tamed, sticking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rarry, who was dressed in khakis and a "Slytherin" shirt, with  
  
creepy eyes in the center of it, looked over to her. Her face was  
  
glowing, and he was amazed that she could still keep a tan at this time  
  
of the year.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well? Are we going to leave, or are you gonna stare at me like some  
  
maniac all evening?" she said, quite annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, yeah." Rarry said, not distinguishing wether he thought they  
  
should leave or if he was going continue to look at Germione. It was  
  
quite obvious that he hadn't listened to a word that she had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Germione stared him down, daring him to say more. He quickly looked  
  
away and said, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
They went out of the flat, headed down the stairs, and to where his  
  
parked car was. It was a blue Ford Anglia, the exact same kind that  
  
Arthur Weasley had charmed into flying. It was Rarry's most prized  
  
possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
He seated himself, and waited for Germione to get in, then took out  
  
his keys, which he had strapped onto his khakis (he had heard of  
  
wizards that put shrinking spells on the keys so that eventually it  
  
would shrink to nothingness and the owner would never find them) and  
  
put them in the ignition to start the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately the radio in the car began playing the ending of "Time  
  
After Time" in which a middle-aged woman repeatedley sang the words  
  
time after time, much to Rarry's annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can she just shut up!" He blurted out the 10th time she repeated  
  
time after time.  
  
  
  
  
  
He banged onto the radio so that it was playing another American  
  
80's song.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Blast the thing," And with another bang the radio was quite. "Did  
  
you put it onto that dreadful station?" He said, turning his head to  
  
face Germione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you think that I did it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a question." He replied, a bit of spite woven in.  
  
  
  
  
  
They drove for about another 15 minutes to an old abandoned  
  
warehouse on the outskirts of the town.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rarry had found the warehouse while taking one of his drives around  
  
the town. He liked to do this, it cleared his head and gave him time to  
  
reflect on the days' events. He usually called this The Drive of  
  
Enlightenment.  
  
  
  
  
  
They parked by the warehouse, and then entered it, slowly opening  
  
the door to make sure it would not fall over. It was a large gray  
  
building that used to manufacture clothing. After about a century of  
  
being in use it's employees (little 5-12 year olds) revolted, and won  
  
the battle. Since then it was forsaken and thought to be haunted. It  
  
was in awful condition: metal beams that were supposed to support the  
  
building on the floor with one end hanging loosely by a bolt, cobwebs  
  
on every imaginable area, broken windows with glass pieces still on the  
  
floor, long forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
They slowly creeped along the deserted terrain as if someone nearby  
  
was sleeping, and wasn't to be awaken. They stepped over a few metal  
  
bars, and then reached their destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
They opened the old wooden door and let themselves in, trying their  
  
best to quietly close the door behind them. The room was a good 30 to  
  
40 feet long and about 60 feet wide. Rarry had no idea why a factory  
  
would have such a tremendous chamber, but apparently it did, and it was  
  
his good luck that he found it. It was the perfect area to hold  
  
meetings. At what Rarry thought was the front of the room was his desk  
  
upon which he discussed his meetings. The grey walls clashed with the  
  
burnt sienna podium and it's metalic blue seats. They stepped across  
  
the room, Rarry nearly tripping around one of the many seats that  
  
stretched amongst the sullen chamber.  
  
  
  
He sat on the left seat while Germione took the seat to the right of  
  
him. Together they waited in silence for the other constituents to  
  
arrive. Slowly the seats began to fill. Together they were king and  
  
queen among an army of recipients.  
  
  
  
Once everyone had arrived they began.  
  
"Welcome. I'm glad to see that all you have returned," he began a  
  
bit awkwardly, he was never sure how to start these things. "We have  
  
many a thing to talk about. Before I begin, would anyone like to raise  
  
some topics?"  
  
  
  
A number of hands shot up into the air, and Rarry quietly laughed to  
  
himself, smirking, for this reminded him, or rather seemed to him like  
  
something that Hermione would do when she new the answer to questions,  
  
or just wanted to share information with the class... or brag,  
  
depending upon the way you look upon it. Hmmm... he thought  
  
another great topic to share...  
  
  
  
"Yes... number.... number 83?" he asked. In the group they used  
  
numbers, names didn't work well with Rarry and plus names were often  
  
deceiving; numbers were friendly and welcoming.  
  
  
  
"Well, I wanted to say..." he began, but suddenly bursted in a  
  
fervent. "That Rowling woman is taking her sweet, precious,  
  
I'm-the-Goddess-of-the-World-and-can-Take-However-Long-I-Wish-to-Take  
  
time on finishing the 5th book!! She was supposed to be finished with  
  
it last summer!! They say she isn't even done with the manuscript! And  
  
then they have to publish it-"  
  
  
  
By now the noise in the room had enhanced so that it drowned the  
  
middle-aged man's voice. Shouts were streaming across the chamber, each  
  
threatening, and a bit frightening.  
  
  
  
"Let her take her time!! The longer we wait the better it  
  
will be!!" He heard one woman saying.  
  
  
  
"What if she never finishes it?"  
  
  
  
"What if she... " Gulp. "Dies?"  
  
  
  
Panic swallowed the room whole and more conversations started, each  
  
resulting in the speakers looking daggers at each other. Rarry was sure  
  
that if looks could kill the whole of them would be in a Harry Potter  
  
paradise searching for Lily Evans and James Potter.  
  
  
  
Finally he decided to stop the nonsense.  
  
  
  
"Muggles! Muggles! Listen up!!" He tried, but like Eden's Crush,  
  
didn't have much success. "LOOK, IT'S HARRY POTTER!!!!" He screamed out  
  
in a vain attempt to draw attention to himself so that the crowd would  
  
stop screaming. He ended up regretting that because the moment they all  
  
turned their heads to area at the far end of the room by the door, and  
  
realized that their God wasn't there they began shrieking again, and  
  
with a vengeance.  
  
  
  
Rarry, deciding that nothing would really do any good to stop them  
  
from debating, let them wallow in their anxiousness and grief, and soon  
  
the din diminished to nothing but a hoarse whisper, for now the greater  
  
of them had lost their voices.  
  
  
  
"Listen, let us not jinx the cause. I'm sure that Jo won't die, she  
  
has to much protection, what with body guards and - "  
  
  
  
"But. but! She keeps all the chapters in her home by lock and key!!  
  
No one would be able to get it!! It'll just be there for the  
  
rest of eternity and we won't have any way to get it! It'll be pure  
  
pain and torture!" Screamed a young teenager, her tight bun oddly  
  
resembling that of Proffessor McGonagall's.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that some one would be able to pick it open. No worries.  
  
Anyway, there are always fanfictions. Some are even better than the  
  
actual books, a lot of them, actually... " He continued to ponder.  
  
  
  
"Those are from some one's imagination. They are all alternate  
  
universe, they aren't the truth! They'll never be! We need to know the  
  
ending in J.K.'s mind, and nothing can compare to that!" A young man  
  
spoke.  
  
  
  
Quite suddenly Germione stood up. "Listen," she said irratibly.  
  
"Rowling will not die, not any soon anyways. And if she is due  
  
soon, we can always go to a divination specialist to check up on it.  
  
Even if she does die, then no worries because the rest of you can  
  
finally get on with your lives and stop with this childish obsession of  
  
yours. Okay?"  
  
  
  
They all suddenly seemed to be interested in either the floor or  
  
ceiling, shuffling their feet. They knew she was right, they did  
  
have to get over the Harry Potter universe, but could never seem to  
  
get themselves to it. After years of reading the actual canon, or it's  
  
fics in between, they seemed to have strayed from the social party.  
  
Life just seemed more fun when they had their nose in a good book and  
  
not caring what other people thought about them, well, to them it  
  
did.  
  
  
  
"End of discussion then," she concluded, with an air of knowledge  
  
and vain that only she could escape with. She reached her seat again  
  
and resplendently sat upon it.  
  
  
  
"Er... yes. We'll have to go on then. Er... any other topics, that  
  
any of you would like to raise?" Rarry spoke inaptly, in a soft tone.  
  
He looked around the room for any hand that would be raised. It was  
  
quite obvious that all of them were uncomfortable for being told off  
  
like that. In all their hearts there was a bit of shame they held for  
  
being obsessed with a children's book, but you have to admit it  
  
is a good read.  
  
  
  
"Well, if it's alright with you," Germione spoke with spirit and  
  
pomp. "I have a good topic to bring up. All of you remember Virginia  
  
Weasley and Lily Evans?" The crowd nodded timidly. "Well, do you also  
  
notice the resemblance between them?" With more enthusiasm, they nodded  
  
once again. "I was thinking, that maybe Virginia is the reincarnation of Lilian Evans."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Reincarnation?"  
  
  
  
"Reincarnation?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
The majority of them could hardly grasp the concept that perhaps  
  
Lily and Ginny were connected by a spiritual link. It was odd and new,  
  
so they really didn't like the idea.  
  
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
  
Slowly as the belief was absorbed by their minds they began to see  
  
how that could quite possibly be true.  
  
  
  
"You see Virginia and Lilian do not only hold similar physical  
  
features, they both seem to be kind-"  
  
  
  
"But we haven't much information on both Lily and Ginny.  
  
Ginny has been more reserved for the better part of the cannon. Her  
  
true personality has rarely shown through and Lily is dead, so how can  
  
we possibly know how she acts?" Number 57 interrupted Germione.  
  
  
  
"But-" She began.  
  
  
  
"And quite obviously they have different tastes. You see, inevitably  
  
Ginny will end up with Draco while Lily prefers Gryffindors such as  
  
James."  
  
  
  
Germione furrowed her brows, simply trying to comprehend why  
  
Ginny would go out with Draco and where he got that idea. Nowhere  
  
in the cannon did it even suggest that that would come to  
  
be.  
  
  
  
Her mouth was slightly open contorting her face to recommend that  
  
she was slightly awed by number 57's stupidity. Rarry oddly wanted to  
  
stick the pencil in his hand into her mouth just to annoy her.  
  
  
  
"Did any of you guys see the movie?" A young, blond girl asked.  
  
  
  
"What kind of question is that? We're in a Harry Potter Fanatic's  
  
group for Dumbledore's sake, all of us have seen the movie," a  
  
brunette responded.  
  
  
  
"Eight times at least," A childlike voice piped up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and it bombed."  
  
  
  
"Completely and utterly horrible."  
  
  
  
"And what was that part with the owl thing? Remember when Harry, in  
  
the middle of the movie, came out with Hedwig and she flew off? What  
  
was that all about?"  
  
  
  
"I know it made no sense."  
  
  
  
The room was filled with idle comments, pleasant to the ears. Not  
  
like the shouts that had issued from their mouths before.  
  
  
  
"And while I was waiting for the trailer to come out I read this  
  
paper that showed a picture of Flitwick and how they thought it was  
  
Dumbledore!!" A middle-aged red head said rather loudly.  
  
  
  
"How can anyone confuse Dumbledore and Flitwick? One is  
  
really short one is really tall. One has a long beard, one doesn't,"  
  
Number 39 responded.  
  
  
  
"And what did they do about it. Somebody must have," A sunny  
  
old woman spoke. She reminded Harry of his Grandmother, who was also a  
  
Harry Potter muse and unfortunately had died a year ago.  
  
  
  
"They gave her an award," the red head uttered.  
  
  
  
"How could they possibly have given her an award?"  
  
  
  
"What, for Stupidest Person of the year?"  
  
  
  
"Relax yourselves," she said, waving her hands in a motion for them  
  
all to sit down. "They gave her the Vernon Dursley award given only to  
  
those who, like Vernon Dursley, show no respect to Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
Some broke into a quiet, knowing chuckle and others responded by  
  
saying she deserved it.  
  
  
  
"It would be nice if we could go to Hogwarts," sighed a middle-aged  
  
brunette. "I would love to know what House I would be sorted into, and  
  
be taught by McGonnagal, and Snape, and Hagrid... and all of the  
  
Hogwarts Proffessors," Her eyes were distant, and it was obvious she  
  
was dreaming.  
  
  
  
"Wait are you saying that Hogwarts doesn't exist?" Rarry answered.  
  
His eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for someone in the audience  
  
who would tell him otherwise.  
  
  
  
"Well, of course it doesn't exist, child," an old man responded, his  
  
long white beard resembling that of Dumbledore's. "Did you actually  
  
think it did?" Now he looked concerned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, er... Well how would any of you know? You're all Muggles, you  
  
wouldn't be able to see it anyway!" Rarry refused to believe it.  
  
Hogwarts was real, and he would prove it, somehow, someway...  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer 2: Muggles for Harry is loosely based upon the many  
  
Harry Potter Fandoms I have visited and participated in. The Vernon  
  
Dursley Award is an actual award distributed by the Leaky  
  
Cauldron. And yes, unfortunately (but to my great amusement)  
  
someone really did win it for mistaking Dumbledore with Flitwick. At  
  
the moment the site is under renovation, so I am unable to include a  
  
link, but I will do so once it's up and running again.  
  
  
  
A/N 2: Thank you to those who have been so patiently waiting the  
  
release of this fic. I'm finally done with the first chapter Ghandi G!!  
  
Aren't you so proud? Thank you to Jemini who beta-ed and while your  
  
waiting for chapter two, go read The Wrath of Revenge by Jemini, you're  
  
bound to be hooked. And don't forget to review. The more reviews I get,  
  
the better I write, and the better story you recieve. 


	2. We Call Him Sunshine

We Call Him Sunshine by Divine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sunshine  
  
Midway through Rarry's child-like fit, the crowd had left. Blinking, he realized there was no one left in the chamber besides him and Germione. His eyes were still slightly blurred as the result of anger.  
  
As soon as he set eyes on Germione, she arose from the spot where she had been intently studying her nails and impatiently said, "Come on Rarry, let's go. I'm famished."  
  
Watching Germione begin to chew on a piece of gum, he towed after her reluctantly. He felt like the woman in this relationship which, of course, wasn't quite so different from the other relationship he'd had. well if you would count that Mindy girl when he was in the second grade as an actual relationship.  
  
Suddenly, in the darkness he saw the vague hints of a moving shadow. Something was coming towards them. His feet were rooted purposefully. He was scared. Was he seeing a ghost? After all, this was a pretty old building. The figure was outlined in the pale moonlight that hit the floor through the window. It looked like a werewolf: it's back was bent forward and it was creeping forward slowly.  
  
"Rarry, hurry up. You know I've got to get up early to-" her voice spoke shrilly in his head, and he turned towards her. "Oh," she whispered in a surprised tone. Her hazel eyes rose to a spot just above his left shoulder. A flicker of something went through her eyes, and Rarry knew that if he had been a writer he probably would have known what that something was.  
  
Almost reluctantly he turned to see what she was looking so intently at.  
  
Stupid, he thought, I am so stupid.  
  
Standing before him was what seemed to be a kind old man. The first thing he noticed was that the man was short. Rarry was about a head taller than him. Although, had the man been standing straight, Rarry was sure he would be taller. He was bald: his head almost glossy. And his beard was pure white. He looked harmless, yet he had terrified Rarry only moments ago.  
  
" `The time has come,' the Walrus said, `to talk of many things: Of shoes -- and ships -- and sealing wax -- Of cabbages -- and kings -- And why the sea is boiling hot -- And whether pigs have wings,'" The old man's voice echoed through the building rather like a rusty-hinged door.  
  
Rarry, now sure that everyone could hear his heart beat, squeaked out, "Pig's don't have wings," Simultaneously turning a different shade of red, he realized his faux pas. The old man lightly chuckled, while Germione laughed out loud. Rarry, slightly angry that Germione hadn't gone to his rescue and instead stultified him, continued, "I mean. er.what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well Rarry-" the old man began.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Rarry rather suspiciously interrupted.  
  
The old man's eyes glittered for a second, and then he continued, "You are the founder of Muggles for Harry, aren't you?"  
  
"Well. yes," Rarry, now sure that no more humiliation would come to him (or if it did, he'd brave it up), looked the man straight in the eye for the first time. And he noticed that the man's eyes were different colors. His left was a purple so deep that it might be mistaken with black and it was rimmed with a light, almost unnoticeable, red. His right, however, was a dark blue. Rarry couldn't help but think that if the expression eyes are the windows to our soul was true, then this old man's windows really needed to be cleaned.  
  
A slight smirk grew on the man's face, subconsciously reminding Rarry of Draco. "I'm Sinus, Rarry, but they call me Sunshine."  
  
"Who's they?" Rarry asked.  
  
"You know, the people who have really good dentists." Sunshine smiled, showing his brilliantly yellow teeth.  
  
Rarry laughed awkwardly. However, before he could say anything, Sunshine said,  
  
"So, who's this lovely lady?" Rarry mentally kicked himself for forgetting about his girlfriend.  
  
"This my - erm. This is Germione," he said, embarrassed. He felt his face grow hot, and he was suddenly grateful that there wasn't a very strong light in the room.  
  
Germione came forward and took Sunshine's outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure, Sunshine," and she grinned what Rarry called her "Colgate Smile". However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that she'd been too quiet.  
  
"Sunshine, why don't we continue this conversation at my place?" Germione said, flipping her hair. Rarry immediately wondered what conversation there was to continue, then became angered that Germione had called his (okay, their) apartment her own.  
  
As Sunshine and Germione began to walk forward, Rarry took a quick look behind him. Behind the rusted bars that were supposed to protect the windows, but did little other than making those who saw it feel imprisoned, the full moon was shining an intense orange. Taking out his custom made, rose-scented garlic necklace and shoving it under his shirt, he caught up with the others.  
  
Germione's heels tapped on the floor with a beat that reminded him of the grandfather clock in his father's home; the same clock that had peered at him mockingly day after day. Rarry quickly banished that thought from his head before it could go any further.  
  
They pushed the doors open with a slight squeak that signified that they were in need of fixing. Rarry walked slightly faster as to get ahead of Germione and Sunshine. When he accomplished that endeavor he raced them to the car.  
  
"Last one is a rotten basilisk egg!" he said sportively.  
  
Neither of his two companions bothered listening to him.  
  
So, as soon as he reached the car, he unattached the keys from his pants and opened its right-hand door. He sat down, waiting for what seemed like five minutes, but was probably more like thirty seconds.  
  
Rarry was rather surprised when Germione sat next to Sunshine in the backseat after they entered the car, but he soon thought that it did make sense. They couldn't leave a guest sitting alone; he might steal one of the magazines.  
  
Rarry looked up at the rearview only to find Sunshine staring deep into his eyes; mocking his soul. Rarry immediately looked away, but when he looked back Sunshine was reading a magazine. He shook off the feeling of unease he had, and decided that they should go home.  
  
After a relatively quiet drive, they climbed the stairs to the second floor, where he unattached the keys from his pants and opened the door.  
  
"It's not much," Rarry said.  
  
"It's wonderful."  
  
Rarry took his coat off and opted to take Sunshine's as well, but Sunshine decided to keep it on. Why he did puzzled Rarry, but he took it as one of those odd habits people have that are just unexplainable and you have to deal with. Lucky, Rarry thought, that I don't have any of those weird habits.  
  
He nearly ran to the couch by the wall which he knew had a funny smell to it (something like old socks and money which Germione always complained to him about but he would never admit to). Sunshine took his place across from him on an old, but comfortable La - Z - boy.  
  
Rarry was looking halfway across the room at Sunshine expectantly, and Sunshine was studying Germione, who was busy scratching at the couch by Rarry. The tension in the air was so thick that Rarry was sure that if any one of them tried to move or, heaven forbid, talk, they would spontaneously combust.  
  
"Why won't I go make some tea for you two?" Germione said, as she stood from her seat and walked into the kitchen, not bothering to wait for their answer. Rarry made a mental note to never trust his intuition again.  
  
"So.Have you been coming to Muggles for Harry often?" he said in an attempt to break the ice.  
  
"Of course. I've been quite a fan since the first book came out. And once I heard of your group, well I couldn't resist seeing what it was like."  
  
"And you liked it?" Rarry asked a bit too eagerly.  
  
"What do you think Rarry?" Sunshine replied, making Rarry feel more than a bit stupid.  
  
Thus resulted an awkward silence that was beginning to make Rarry more than a bit worried about what happened to Germione. He also didn't find out anything about Sunshine, so, deciding that he should try out his Slytherin skills of trickery, he asked, "So what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm retired Rarry," Sunshine said with a blank face.  
  
Well. Rarry always knew he was a Gryffindor at heart.  
  
* * *  
  
The silence continued once again, this time making Rarry sort of freaked out.  
  
Luckily Germione soon came in with an apple pie (so that's why she took so long) and some tea. Rarry heartily had more than his fare share of each.  
  
Finally, he decided to get to it.  
  
"So, Sunshine, tell me, how can I help you?" He put his cup down on to the table with a satisfying tack! that emphasized his question.  
  
With a steady look in his eye, Sunshine replied, "Before the Stone," Rarry knew that the era when the first book came out was called the Stone. "I was the CEO of a little publishing company up by Little Whinging in Surrey," Rarry grinned at this. "I was wealthy, happy, and young... er. I lived happily in a one-roomed flat rather like this one. Until, that is, I met a special lady," At this statement Sunshine looked rather meaningfully Germione. Rarry didn't pay any attention to this, nor did he care. Old men were crazy, and thus did crazy things.  
  
"Her name was Margaret," he continued, "I loved my dear Maggie. I still do. We eventually got married. Out by the sea. I had never seen the sea before that day," Sunshine's eyes had glazed over. "I can still remember her beautiful light blue dress that matched the color of her eyes; and her sandals. You see Maggie was quite the smart one.  
  
" 'Can't wear heels on the beach can I? Sand would get into them,' she'd said. So she decided to wear a pair of sandals that her mother had gotten for her before she died. It was a size too small, but my Maggie didn't care. She didn't mind. It was the last thing her mother had ever given to her, she had to wear them." Sunshine shook his head, and quickly wiped an errant tear from his face. "She gave birth to my baby girl. But no sooner than her first birthday was she killed. along with Maggie. That's why I've come to you Rarry. You have to help me."  
  
* * *  
  
Halfway across the world, just as Sunshine finished his sentence, a lightning bolt flashed across the sky with such intensity that for a split second the dark night's sky was as bright as the light of day. Had Rarry seen this, he would've thought of it as "more odd than salmon flavored cream cheese," as his uncle Taylor often put it.  
  
That bolt of lightning also happened to strike ??????????Stone, an ancient piece of ignacious rock. Many who lived around it, though, thought of it as harmless. This, of course, was not true.  
  
Had those citizens looked out of their window, just as that bolt struck, they would have found a number of people running around the stone, flailing their arms like madmen. They were donned in black, hooded overcoats. One even had the audacity to wear an "I've been stoned at ??????????Stone" shirt underneath the uniform. But the clouds withheld their figures from being seen.  
  
Many unconsciously shook when the loud roar of thunder was heard, sounding rather like the rumbling of a hungry stomach.  
  
The heavens soon opened up, allowing any onlookers to catch a glimpse of the periwinkle blue moon. Shortly afterward, another bolt struck the stone, and this time those walking (for they had tired themselves out) went into a full stop.  
  
One among them then walked towards the stone, thus breaking the circle. His tall figure loomed in the gray darkness as he began to climb the rock.  
  
Lightning flashed in the sky again, striking the land farther north to where they were gathered. The man's figure stood valiantly as the heavens threatened to strike ????????? Stone again.  
  
He reached inside his cloak taking out a small, glass vial. He held it up before the gatherers, whom immediately bowed down to their knees, as though a giant hand had pressed them all to the ground.  
  
Waving his arms around in a conversational manner, and unconsciously threatening to drop the precious vial, he began to speak in what Rarry would definitely have called gibberish.  
  
His eyes pierced all those around him as he spoke. The gatherers crouched farther down, if that was possible, and began muttering in the same gibberish. The man then raised his head to the continually darkening sky.  
  
His voice began to increase into a crescendo as the gatherers began to make strange and beautiful hand movements. They moved with such a grace and uniformity, as though they were in a trance.  
  
Lightning struck once more, but with an increasing ferocity, as if the world itself was angry. The ground began to shake from the massive strikes, all of which had only hit within a seventy-five foot perimeter of the rock. Thunder echoed magnificently off the nearby mountains, nearly swallowing the man's voice.  
  
His eyes were bloodshot and his voice raspy. The gatherers continued with their rhythmic mumblings and hand movements. Their eyes were glazed and they looked at nothing other than the rock in front of them.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped. The gatherers placed their hands on the damp ground, still on their knees. The man ended his ritualistic incantations. The heavens were mysteriously tranquil.  
  
Just as quickly as that happened, the man raised his hands upwards, as if he were pleading, and shouted to the sky. He took the vial in his left hand and threw it to the ground. The dark red substance, which had only moments before been contained in the glass, oozed between the crevices of the rock. The glass shards glittered in whatever light there was, giving the rock an ethereal appearance.  
  
As soon as the ground had tasted a drop of the liquid, it responded with a wave of massive tremors, which threatened to split the ground in half.  
  
The gatherers stood in earnest as they saw the unthinkable happen; the man standing on ????????? Stone was struck by a bolt of blue lightening.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer 2: "It's not much." "It's wonderful" comes from p 32 of the American Edition of Chamber of Secrets. The quote that Sunshine says comes from The Walrus and the Carpenter by Lewis Caroll (One of my favorite poets). And the line "You know, the people who have really good dentists" is owned by my brother, who oh so kindly helped me out of that hole. If you're wondering what ?????????? means, it's just Illigor's in Windings.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. You give me such inspiration.  
  
QueenAlissa [I'm glad you thought it was really good. I thought so too ;)] Hermes Weasley [You loved it too! Aww, thank you!] Jessica Potter [Hope this chapter doesn't scare you too much (] Phenom Miller [Here's some more for you] SingtoAngels [thanks for such a lovely review] Anise [I'm speechless. Thank you so much for reviewing!]  
  
Until next time Divine 


End file.
